Balance of Flour
Balance of Flour is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 7. Information Centuries ago, the Anti-Fairies and Fairies started an annual bake-off to determine which species gets godchildren, this year, Jorgen's recipe is at risk, and Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are determined to make sure they make Timmy theirs by cheating to get the fairies to lose. Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Poof *Jorgen Von Strangle *Nana Boom Boom *Anti-Cosmo *Anti-Wanda *Mother Nature *Fairy Hart *Mr. Turner'' (Anti-Wanda in disguise)'' *Mrs. Turner'' (Anti-Cosmo in disguise)'' *Computer Locations *Strangle Buns *Fairy World *Turner's House *Anti-Cosmo's Castle *Fairy World Stadium *Big Wand *Dimmsdale Sign *Safe-like House *Jorgen's Basement Synopsis At Strangle Buns, Jorgen introduces Timmy and his fairies to his Nana, Boom Boom. Timmy wants to try the choclate brownies with cherries, but Nana forbids him as this is the dish they will use in the bake contest against Anti-Fairies. Poof eats all of them except one, which Timmy eats a bit off. Jorgen leaves the remaining one in a muffin shaped table, but the table runs away. Jorgen catches it and it's shown Anti-Cosmo was inside, trying to steal the recipe. Wanda leaves to feed Poof something else, leaving Timmy and Cosmo alone. He wishes to go where Nana Boom Boom hides her recipe. There, a machine scans Timmy's eye and as it isn't Nana's, the room attempts to kill them. Timmy wishes his face looked like Nana Boom Boom's, and after a second scan, a helmet downloads the recipe to Timmy's brain. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda saw everything with their special glasses that see through walls, and they plan to kidnap Timmy. Back at the Turners' hosue, Poof won't eat anything but Boom Boom brownies. Timmy and Cosmo return and accidentally tell Wanda that Timmy has the recipe on his brain. Wanda tells him that centuries ago, Fairies and Anti-Fairies had a war over which species would have godchildren, but as they were even, they decided to decide the winner with... a cooking contest. In Anti-Fairies win this year, all godchildren will be reassigned, and that means Timmy will have to be given to Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda! Mom and Dad enter Timmy's room with a vaccum cleaner. They are really A-C and A-W, whom Jorgens throws out the window. He locks Timmy in a house/safe until the bake off is over. He returns and opens the house, but it's really A-C. He kidnaps Timmy, but Cosmo reveals they disguised as each other to prevent A-C from stealing the recipe, meaning that anti-faires really have Cosmo. While Timmy tells Boom Boom the recipe, Anti-Wanda is searching for the recipe on "Timmy's" brain. She finds A recipe. At the cooking contest, Mother Nature (the judge), arrives. The anti-faires have their dish ready, but the fairies don't; everytime they cook some brownies, Poof eats them. Finally they keep Poof away from some. Mother Nature opens the Anti-Fairies' tray, but there's nothing in it. Cosmo appears and tells them they cooked his "Toasted bread with no bread" recipe. mother Nature is aout to eat the brownies, but Poof goes to eat them. They manage to save one, which Mother Nature eats and declares that Fairies win, which means Timmy won't go to the Anti-Fairies. Nana Boom Boom gives Timmy a boom boom pie, which explodes on his face. Trivia When Poof's head goes 360 degrees is a reference to The Excorsist. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7